


Something Broken About This

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, just caustic being caustic, nothing super bad though, slightly graphic in the way caustic talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Caustic is cold and dead inside, cruel and savage. But there's still the smallest spark of Alexander left in him, in the shape of Natalie Paquette.





	Something Broken About This

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt bites the dust

Caustic prefers the name simply because it cuts him off from his old self. Weak. Pathetic.  _ Compassionate _ . He glowers at the wall, briefly ignoring the mixture before him as he continues to contemplate.

Dr. Nox is acceptable, he supposes, but anything to do with Alexander is out of the question. And anyone who even thinks to do so will die choking on their own blood and vile as he uses them as a test subject. Or something like that.

So Nox, Caustic. They are interchangeable, almost. They are names that give strength, and take it from those too weak to wield it. He's one of the strong ones, he has no need for anyone but himself and he likes it that way. It suits him, running lone.

The game is a hindrance as much as it is a help. He gets his subjects, gets to perfect his new serum over and over, and it is  _ wonderful. _ But, yet. He must put up with the imbecility of those assigned as his squad. He loathes them, would rather stab them through the front than  _ work _ with them. And still he does, if only for his tests.

So he runs by himself when he can, and strays from his pack often when he can't Caustic is a large, intimidating thing, savage and methodical and cruel.

But there is a single flicker that remains in his shriveled, dead heart. A seed so small, so hidden, that even he forgets it is there often.

She's bouncy, bright and curious. She hasn't changed since she was a child, only growing more interested in the worlds around her. Face more full of emotion than he could fill his whole body with. Not that that makes much sense at all, but it was something he has picked up from the younger crowd by association. 

Natalie Paquette is young and wonderful and when he sees her enter the games that first time, his already broken heart breaks.

She sees him. after the game, and she bounces up happily, beaten and bloody but still so damn energetic and electric. Her hair is a mess, suit torn, and pylon broken on her back. 

And she  _ hugs him.  _ Someone yelps and whispers her name but she doesn't notice.

"Dr. Nox! It is so good to see you! I was so happy to hear about you being alive and I was wondering if I could have dinner with you later? We have so much to catch up on!" 

He's unsure as to how he must respond, so he, almost gently, pries her off of his body and speaks.

"Ms Paquette. I am adequately pleased to see you...relatively unharmed. I have to attend to my work, so I am afraid I can not join you. Perhaps next time."

That seems to assuage her some, from the sad look like he has kicked a puppy to mildly upset but understanding. 

"Oh, okay! Mercí, I'm glad you're okay too!"

Sshe flounces off toward the newly named Blasey, chattering and smiling and so precious he remembers, almost, what it is like to care about people…

But it passes and he goes to walk back to his rooms, glaring silently at Mirage, who looks remarkably like a fish with the expression on his face.

He can see others are shocked as well, but he ignores it. He does  _ not _ care. Not one bit. And it will stay as such, he tells himself. 

But he worries, in the dead of night, what this tiny ball of static is doing to his heart.


End file.
